Tears of The Rain
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata  15  adalah gadis cantik, mempunyai banyak kelebihan, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, dan akankah Namikaze Naruto  16  akan melakukan sesuatu untuk sang musuh sekaligus gebetannya ini? Cekidot! RnR please, kembali setelah hiatus sekian lamanya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masa' sih Kiss hih motor, *plakk* Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Namikaze Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: OOC akut, AU kronis, misstypo kritis + abal dan gaje yang sudah tak tertolong(?).

Main pairing: Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

Genre: Romance, dan angst pada akhirnya T^T + sedikit bumbu humor, :D

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata (15) adalah gadis cantik, mempunyai banyak kelebihan, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, dan akankah Namikaze Naruto (16) akan melakukan sesuatu untuk sang musuh sekaligus gebetannya ini? Cekidot!

A/N: Fic ke delapannnnnnnnkuu! Selamat membaca! Oh ya disini Hinata dibuat ada pupilnya, karena suatu alasan, yah nanti kalian juga akan tahu sendiri~

**Tears of The Rain**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Hahh," sang gadis manis ini menghela nafas, ia mempunyai rambut panjang berwarna indigo dengan mata lavender dan terdapat pupil di bola matanya, ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis paling manis di angkatan 2010/2011 ini, setidaknya begitulah pendapat kakak-kakak kelasnya.

"Kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura, sahabat karib Hinata sejak mereka SMP dulu.

"Yah, apa lagi kalau bukan tentang UAS semester satu kita?" Sakura terkekeh.

"Emang ada apa sih?"

"Gini, kan nanti saat tes, satu meja yang menempati adalah kelas 10 dan kelas 11, nah aku tidak suka dengan peraturan itu, karena nanti aku pasti tidak dapat mengerjakan soal dengan serius."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku kan orangnya suka gugup kalau berada dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal, apa lagi kakak kelas, kalau nanti aku salah tingkah, aku malah digosipin," Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, Sakura tersenyum kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang saja! Aku kan satu ruangan denganmu, Hinata-chan, lagipula duduk kita juga depan belakang-an," dukung Sakura.

"Sudahlah, semoga saja aku sebangku dengan orang yang menarik, atau paling tidak, kakak kelas yang gantenglah," gurau Hinata, Sakura tertawa, karena meskipun Hinata anak yang manis dan pintar, ia tidak pernah punya pacar, karena menurutnya, orang-orang yang sudah menembaknya itu tidak sesuai kriterianya, kriteria cowok bagi Hinata adalah yang ganteng dan pintar olahraga.

"Setuju!" seru Sakura, ia juga sedang menjomblo saat ini.

"Ayo kita lihat mading, disitu kan ada info denah tempat duduk serta nama-namanya," Sakura mengangguk, lalu mereka segera pergi ke mading tersebut.

'Namikaze Naruto / Hyuuga Hinata'

'Uchiha Sasuke / Haruno Sakura'

"Aku tidak pernah dengar namanya," kata Hinata sambil memicingkan matanya.

"KYAAA! Aku bersama Sasuke! Sasuke idamanku!" seru Sakura, ia melonjak-lonjak dan merangkul Hinata.

"Wah, selamat ya, Sakura-chan," Hinata ikut senang dengan Sakura, karena saat ia MOS dulu, Sasuke adalah kakak kelas yang membantunya ketika ia disuruh push up 50 kali, Sasuke menyuruh temannya untuk tidak menghukum Sakura, hanya Sakura saja, dan saat itulah, Sakura mulai mengagumi Sasuke, dan lama kelamaan malah menjadi suka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan teman sebangkumu?" tanya Sakura, Hinata menggeleng.

"Entah, semoga saja dia tidak menyebalkan."

~Tears of the Rain~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama UAS dan anak-anak kelas 10 dan 11 sudah dijejali Matematika dan Kimia, bagaimana mereka bisa tidur nyenyak kalau begitu caranya? Begitu pula dengan Hinata, semalaman ia begadang untuk belajar Kimia dan Matematika, jadi saat ia sudah berada didepan ruangan yang akan ia tempati, ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Hinata-chan? Mata kamu seperti panda tuh, ada lingkaran hitamnya," kata Sakura menunjuk bawah mata Hinata.

"Iya nih, kamu bawa conceal buat kantung mata gak? Kebetulan banget, dirumahku lagi kehabisan tuh stok," kata Hinata, begini-begini Hinata memang senang berdandan, jadi ia ingat dan hapal betul nama-nama alat make-up.

"Ah, ini," kata Sakura setelah merogoh-rogoh tas pinknya, tentu saja, conceal itu adalah barang yang wajib dan harus dibawa ke sekolah bagi Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hah, makasih ya," Hinata segera merogoh tas putihnya dan mengambil cermin kecil berwarna lavender, ia memegan cermin itu dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya mengoleskan conceal dengan cekatan.

"Yap, eh jangan lupa nanti contekan sebagai imbalan ya," Sakura terkekeh, Hinata menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Huh, jangan minta contekan ke aku, salah tempat, tahu!" Sakura hapal betul tabiat sahabatnya ini, ia paling sebal jika dimintai contekan.

"Iya, kan cuma bercanda," kata Sakura, ia kembali tenggelam dengan buku rangkuman rumus-rumus yang ada dipangkuannya itu.

"Ah, aku masih bingung dengan prinsip aufbau," kata Sakura sembari menunjuk-nunjuk materi yang ia baca.

"Yang penting dari prinsip aufbau itu, subkulit s diisi dengan 2 elektron, subkulit p diisi dengan 6 elektron, kalau d diisi dengan 10 elektron, dan f diisi dengan 14 elektron," jelas Hinata panjang lebar, Sakura memasang air muka yang masih terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Haduh, sini, sini," kata Hinata mengambil buku yang Sakura pegang dan segera mengeluarkan pensil mekanik yang berwarna lavender.

~Tears of the rain~

'TENG TENG' semua anak kelas 10 dan 11 yang dari tadi berkutat dengan pelajaran segera bangkit dan siap memasuki ruangan yang masih terkunci tersebut.

"Aku masih penasaran dengan orang yang sebangku denganku," bisik Hinata kepada Sakura, Sakura mengangguk.

"Tenang saja!" dukung Sakura, ia segera menyangklong tas pinknya ketika ia melihat pengawas yang galak, Bu Anko.

"Hei, pengawasnya Bu Anko! Gawat, padahal belajarku baru sedikit!" sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara tersebut, ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan ia melihat sosok cowok dengan badan tegap dan tinggi, memiliki kulit kecoklatan, rambut kuning jabrik, dan mata sapphire yang menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihat ke dalamnya, diam-diam Hinata terpana melihat cowok ini.

"Hei! Ayo semuanya masuk! Ulangan akan dimulai! Letakkan tas didepan kelas, dan jangan bawa contekan! Kalian tahu sendiri akibatnya," seru Bu Anko sembari membuka kunci ruangan tes.

"IYAAAA," jawab mereka serempak, Hinata dan Sakura segera menduduki bangku mereka, dan Hinata mendapati orang yang tadi menggerutu bahwa ia belajar sedikit juga duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Hei, Teme! Contekin aku ya!" bisik cowok itu kepada teman yang duduk didepannya, Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang diidolakan Sakura, sementara Sakura terlihat sangat gembira mendapati Sasuke berada disampingnya, Hinata hanya dapat tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sakura didepannya.

"Diam! Ambil alat tulis! Aku akan membagi soalnya!" seru Bu Anko, tampaknya cowok yang berada disebelah Hinata tertegun kemudian ia gelagapan, Hinata menatap dari sudut matanya.

"Eh… Ano… Boleh pinjam pulpennya?" cowok yang berambut kuning itu meminta kepada Hinata, Hinata melihatnya sebal, bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang pulpen? Padahal itu kan penting!.

Hinata dengan ogah-ogahan membuka kotak pensilnya yang berwarna lavender-putih itu dan memberikan pulpen berwarna putih kepada cowok disebelahnya, cowok itu langsung menerimanya tanpa berterima kasih sedikitpun, Hinata hanya menggerutu didalam hatinya.

'Dasar cowok menyebalkan.'

Hinata segera membaca soal yang sudah dibagikan, itu semua terlihat cukup mudah baginya, ia segera mengerjakannya tanpa ba-bi-bu, sedangkan cowok disebelahnya malah terlihat sangat gugup dan ia melirik kanan-kiri untuk mencari contekan, itu tentu saja sangat mengganggu Hinata, tetapi ia hanya memendamnya, lagi.

'TETTT'

Cowok yang berada disebelah Hinata tambah bingung ketika bel sudah berbunyi, Hinata dengan mudahnya memberikan soal dan jawaban ke Bu Anko, lalu membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja, begitu pula dengan murid-murid lainnya, kecuali tentu saja, cowok jabrik disebelahnya.

"Cepat kumpulkan, senpai, nanti Bu Anko malah pergi," kata Hinata hendak mengingatkan, tetapi cowok itu tak menggubris dan tetap panik, Hinata dicuekin, lagi.

"KAMU ITU APA-APAAN SIH!" seluruh mata sekarang menatap ke Hinata, cowok itu tampak bingung dengan Hinata.

"Sudah pinjam pulpen, tidak berterima kasih! Menggangguku dalam mengerjakan soal! Kuingatkan, malah kamu hiraukan! Maumu apa sih!" oh, ternyata kesabaran sang gadis Hyuuga ini sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Ya maaf! Aku kan lagi panik!" seru sang cowok.

"Makanya belajar dulu! Bodoh!" seru Hinata, merasa tertantang, sang cowok lalu berdiri, yang tentu saja tingginya melebihi Hinata.

"Apa katamu? Dasar jutek! Luarnya sih manis, ternyata didalamnya, ih, jutek abis!" seru cowok itu, lalu ia mengumpulkan lembar jawaban dan soal kepada Bu Anko yang sedari tadi tercengang melihat adegan itu.

"Tak usah pinjam pulpenku lagi!" sentak Hinata dan mengambil pulpennya dari meja Naruto.

"Silahkan! Aku ya tidak butuh!" Bu Anko yang sudah sadar, langsung melerai mereka.

"Hei! Kalian! Stop!" pekik Bu Anko, Hinata dan si cowok langsung berhenti berteriak lagi, tetapi mereka masih saling memandang sengit.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kamu! Dia kan adik kelasmu, cewek lagi, setidaknya hargai dong," kata Bu Anko, Hinata tersenyum kemenangan ketika Bu Anko memutuskan untuk membela dia.

"Kamu! Ah! Sudahlah!" seru Naruto dan pergi dari ruangannya.

'Jadi namanya Naruto?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

~Tears of the rain~

"Kamu kenapa sih, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah keluar dari ruang ujian.

"Entah, aku tidak suka saja dengan Naruto itu," kata Hinata, ia mengambil buku pelajarannya dan membaca-bacanya.

"Hah~ ya sudahlah, lebih baik kau mengajariku matematika saja," kata Sakura, Hinata mengangguk dan mengajari Sakura.

~Tears of the rain~

Hari-hari berikutnya dihabiskan Hinata dan Naruto untuk bertengkar, selama ujian mereka saling mengejek, terlebih lagi Naruto, sudah tahu Hinata itu emosian, ia malah semakin membuat Hinata emosi dengan ejekan-ejekannya.

"Dasar mata aneh."

"Rubah bodoh!"

"Sadako."

"Rambut duren!"

Begitulah intinya, mereka selalu saja bertengkar semenjak kejadian itu, tetapi setiap kali Hinata menatap mata biru langit Naruto, entah kenapa ada suatu getaran yang aneh ketika Naruto melihatnya, Hinata sih tidak mempedulikannya.

~Tears of the rain~

"Aku pulang~" ia memasuki rumahnya yang besar itu, entah kenapa ia mendengar barang pecah dan teriakan-teriakan, ia segera mencari tahu sumber suara itu, dan alangkah kagetnya, ia menemukan ayahnya beserta ibunya sedang bertengkar, ia hendak melerai, tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Ayahnya.

"Sudahlah! Kita cerai saja!" seru Hiashi Hyuuga kepada istrinya.

"Baik! Ayo kita cerai!"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," Hinata menatap keduanya nanar, mereka memang sering bertengkar, tetapi tidka sampai seperti ini, dan inilah yang paling Hinata takutkan, Kaa-san Hinata menatap Hinata, mata lavender Kaa-san basah, ia menangis.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Jahat!" seru Hinata, ia segera berlari sekencang-kencangnya, keluar dari rumahnya, ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya, diluar sedang hujan lebat, seragam Hinata yang berwarna putih dan rok yang berwarna orange kotak-kotak itu basah dan melekat ditubuhnya, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah, ia memejamkan matanya, ia menyukai hujan, hujan dapat menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Hinata membuka matanya ketika suara yang sangat ia kenal berbicara padanya, dan ia tidak merasakan hujan membasahi tubuhnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto memayunginya.

"Kamu tidak pulang?" tanyanya, Hinata tetap menatapnya.

"Hei, gadis aneh, kamu tak menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Naruto, tiba-tiba saja Hinata memeluk Naruto erat.

"Jadi kamu sudah jatuh cinta kepadaku ya?" canda Naruto, Hinata memukul punggung Naruto pelan.

"Ti-tidak, bo-bodoh, hiks," Naruto terkejut, Hinata yang biasanya berteriak-teriak kepadanya dapat menjadi sangat rapuh seperti ini, menangis pula.

"Memang kenapa sih, Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng, sambil tetap memegangi payung, Naruto membalas pelukannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berteduh dulu?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk pelan, Rumah Naruto berada dekat situ, tadi ia pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan, tak tahunya malah bertemu dengan Hinata.

~Tears of the Rain~

"Ini," Naruto memberikan Hinata handuk dan baju milik Kaa-sannya, Kaa-san, Aniki dan Tou-san Naruto sedang pergi, jadi mereka berada dirumah itu sendiri.

"Makasih," mata lavender Hinata masih sembab, Naruto menuntunnya ke kamar mandi agar ia bisa berganti baju, setelah Hinata berada didalam, Naruto segera ke dapur untuk membuat coklat hangat.

'Cklek' Hinata beranjak dari kamar mandi Naruto dengan handuk yang melingkari lehernya, menjaga agar rambutnya yang basah tidak membasahi baju Kaa-san Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Namikaze-senpai," kata Hinata setelah Naruto menyodorkan coklat hangat kepadanya.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil Naruto saja," Naruto menyeringai, muka Hinata memerah sedikit.

"Baiklah, Naruto-senpai."

~Tears of the Rain~

"Jadi Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu itu mau cerai?" tanya Naruto, kini Hinata dan Naruto duduk di sofa berwarna coklat yang menghadap TV, Hinata mengangguk.

"Jangan sedih, mana si cewek aneh yang kulihat biasanya, kamu boleh saja menangis, tapi berjanjilah padaku, selanjutnya kamu akan tersenyum!" seru Naruto, Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Kalau aku tidak berisik, nanti kamu kesepian karena tidak ada teman mengejek," seru Hinata, kemudian Naruto dan Hinata tertawa berbarengan.

"Dan aku juga tidak mau melihatmu sedih terus menerus," bisik Naruto, Hinata menoleh kepadanya.

"Kamu bilang apa?" Naruto menggeleng, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ittai!" seru Hinata, Naruto menyeringai.

"Habis, kamu lucu sih," kata Naruto, kemudian Hinata balas mencubit Naruto, dan terjadilah perang cubit-cubitan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

~Tears of the rain~

"Terima kasih, Naruto-senpai!" seru Hinata, ia berpamitan kepada Naruto karena hujan telah reda.

"Terima kasih atas apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kamu ada buat aku saat aku butuh teman, juga baju ini, juga kamu telah menghiburku! Terima kasih atas semuanya!" seru Hinata, mukanya bersemu kemerahan, lalu ia segera berlari.

"Kapan-kapan aku minta imbalannya!" seru Naruto.

~Tears of the rain~

Ketika Hinata sampai dirumahnya, ia segera berlari ke kamarnya, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya yang memanggil namanya, ia segera membanting pintu kamarnya, menguncinya dari dalam, dan ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

'Naruto-senpai, dia baik sekali,' pikir Hinata, lalu ketika mengingat kejadian tadi, mukanya bersemu kemerahan.

'Lebih baik aku tidur saja,' lampu kamar Hinata, ia matikan, lalu ia menyalakan lampu tidur, dan ia terlelap begitu saja.

~Tears of the rain~

"Hinata, ayo keluar, kita berangkat sekarang," kata Neji, kakak Hinata, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata pelan.

"Baik, Nii-chan! Aku akan segera keluar!" kemudian Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, ia kemudian turun ke meja makan bersama Neji.

"Mana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" tanya Hinata ketika tidak mendapati sosok mereka berdua.

"Tou-san sudah berangkat dari tadi jam 5 pagi, Kaa-san masih tidur," kata Neji, dimeja makan sudah ada Hanabi yang menikmati roti bakar dengan orange juice.

"Ah, pagi, Hinata-nee," sapa Hanabi, Hinata tersenyum lalu mengambil dua potong roti bakar dan mengoleskan selai strawberry ke atasnya.

"Neji-nii, Hanabi, apa kalian setuju kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san berpisah?" tanya Hinata, Hanabi dan Neji tampak menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Sebenarnya, tidak, Hinata-nee."

"Tapi kalau itu keputusan mereka berdua, apa boleh buat."

"Tidak bisakah kita menghentikan mereka?" seru Hinata.

"Dengan cara apa?" tanya Neji.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tahu," Hinata terdiam, semuanya juga terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

~Tears of the rain~

"Naruto-senpai!" seru Hinata, Naruto kemudian menoleh, dan mendapati Hinata sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa cewek aneh?" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak sopan! Aku sudah memanggil baik-baik, kamu malah begitu! Dasar!" Hinata melempar Naruto dengan suatu bungkusan, Naruto dengan cekatan menangkapnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Tentu saja bajumu, bodoh."

"Oh, lalu mana imbalannya?" tanya Naruto, ia menyeringai.

"Memang kamu mau a-," ucapan Hinata terputus, ketika Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata, muka Hinata bersemu kemerahan.

"Sudah cukup kok," Naruto segera berlari, mengingat sebentar lagi, Hinata pasti mengamuk.

"COWOK BODOH!"

~Tears of the rain~

'Teng teng teng' bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Hinata dan Sakura segera membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, aku pulang dulu ya," kata Sakura berpamitan kepada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya, ja Sakura-chan!" seru Hinata sembari melambai padanya, Sakura balas melambai kepada Hinata.

"Ja!"

"Kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat pulang," Hinata segera mencangklongkan tas ransel putihnya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas, tetapi dia terkejut, mendapati Naruto berada disana.

"Apa maumu cowok bodoh?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, Naruto nyengir kepada Hinata.

"Sudah, ikut aku saja," Naruto kini menarik Hinata bersamanya.

"Hei hei! Aku mau dibawa kemana cowok bodoh?" seru Hinata, Naruto hanya tersenyum, mereka kini berada ditaman sekolah.

"Kamu tidak ekskul?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto, Naruto menggeleng.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san dan Tou-sanmu?"

"Sejak kemarin aku menghiraukan mereka, aku tidak tahu keadaaan mereka, kuharap mereka tidak jadi cerai," Hinata menundukkan mukanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Sudah, sudah, aku akan mendukungmu kok, Hinata!" Naruto membelai rambut Hinata yang panjang.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Ada kafe baru yang menyediakan berbagai macam cake yang enak! Kamu pasti suka!" seru Naruto, sebelum Hinata sempat menjawab, Naruto sudah menariknya lagi.

~Tears of the rain~

"Nih, pakai helmnya!" seru Naruto menyerahkan helm kepada Hinata, Hinata menerimanya dan memakainya.

"Kamu serius mau mengajakku pergi?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mentraktirmu," seru Naruto, muka Hinata tersipu, dan ia kemudian duduk di motor sport Naruto.

'Kurasa aku memang harus menjernihkan pikiranku sejenak.'

Hinata tersenyum dan menaruh kepalanya dipunggung Naruto, menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya, sementara itu wajah Naruto memerah.

"Tumben hari ini kamu diam saja," goda Naruto, Hinata mencubit punggung Naruto.

"Berisik, suka-suka aku dong, bodoh," seru Hinata, tetapi ia tersenyum atas kejahilan Naruto.

"Ah, sudah sampai!" seru Naruto, Hinata menatap sejenak kafe itu, banyak sekali orang yang makan disana, kebanyakan orang yang berpacaran, kafe itu bernuansa lavender dan manis sekali, Hinata kemudian mengikuti langkah Naruto saat memasuki kafe itu.

"Kamu pesan apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto, mereka duduk di meja yang mempunyai bangku dua, berseberangan, Naruto menyerahkan buku menu kepada Hinata.

"Aku… Snow Cake, sama milkshake deh," kata Hinata menyerahkan buku menu kepada Naruto.

"Kalau aku, Cheese cake sama milkshake juga deh," kata Naruto, pelayan yang mengenakan baju lavender itu segera mencatat pesanan mereka dan beranjak dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata.

"Errr, Naruto-senpai tahu dari mana ada café ini?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Ah, itu, kemarin Kaa-sanku maksa aku, Anikiku dan Tou-sanku pergi kesini, tetapi karena cakenya enak, ya sudah aku beritahu ini ke kamu, memangnya kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Enak sekali ya, Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto-senpai bisa rukun," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata, aku akan selalu ada untukmu kok," kata Naruto, Hinata menatap nanar mata sapphire Naruto.

"Terima kasih," Hinata menyuap cake itu ke mulutnya dan Naruto masih saja melihat Hinata dengan tatapan sedih, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menghiburnya dan selalu berada disampingnya, andai ada sesuatu yang dapat ia perbuat.

~Tears of the Rain~

"Tadaima," Hinata melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu terdekat, lalu ia mendengar suara orang berteriak lagi, ia segera menuju ke sumber suara.

"Hanabi bersamaku!" seru Kaa-san dengan menggandeng Hanabi bersamanya, Hanabi hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu, Neji bersamaku!" seru Hiashi, ia mendorong Neji ke belakang tubuhnya, Neji hanya menurut saja, tetapi mata lavendernya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Tiba-tiba, secara serempak, tatapan mereka berempat menuju ke tempat Hinata berdiri.

"Sekarang kamu, kamu ingin bersama siapa?" seru Kaa-san, Hinata menutup mulutnya, seakan tak percaya, kemudian air mata meluncur turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku… tidak mau bersama siapa-siapa!" seru Hinata, ia berlari ke luar lagi, seperti biasa, hari ini hujan, tetapi anehnya, ketika ia bersama Naruto, hari tidak sedang hujan.

"Aku benci Kaa-san dan Tou-san!" seru Hinata, tanpa ia sadari, ada truk yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin melupakannya, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, lebih baik aku tak melihatnya lagi," Hinata tidak mendengar klakson yang berbunyi sedari tadi, lalu akhirnya….

'CITTTT BRAKKK'

Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara, yang dilihat mereka pertama kali adalah, darah pekat berwarna merah yang sekarang tercuci oleh air hujan, lalu setelah itu mereka melihat gadis berambut indigo terkapar dengan warna merah disekujur tubuhnya.

~Tears of the rain~

"Hinata-nee! Hinata-nee!" seru Hanabi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata yang sekarang didorong menuju kamar operasi.

"Hinata," bisik Neji, diam-diam ia juga tidak mau adiknya ini terluka, apalagi karena masalah Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya.

"Hinata-nee!" seru Hanabi sekali lagi, ia menangis, Neji memeluk Hanabi, bermaksud menenangkannya, Hanabi memeluk balik Neji.

"Neji-nii, Hinata-nee! Hinata-nee!" akhirnya air mata meluncur dari mata lavender Neji, hatinya terasa sangat perih.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," Neji menepuk kepala Hanabi pelan, lalu mengelusnya.

"Kita hanya bisa berdoa."

"Ini salahmu!"

"Tidak! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Bisakah kalian diam?" seru Neji, Kaa-san dan Tou-san mereka kaget, tidak biasanya Neji membentak.

"Kalau saja kalian tidak cerai! Hinata tidak akan seperti ini!" seru Neji.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kalau saja kalian memahami perasaan Hinata, ia tidak akan seperti ini! Harusnya kalian intropeksi diri kalian!" seru Neji.

"I-iya, kita semua sebenarnya sangat tidak setuju Kaa-san dan Tou-san cerai," isak Hanabi.

"Sungguh waktu yang sangat tidak tepat jika kalian bertengkar dirumah sakit, Hinata sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya disana!" tunjuk Neji ke ruang operasi.

"Baik," Kaa-san dan Tou-san mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang berwarna putih, Neji menuntun Hanabi untuk duduk disebelahnya, Hanabi meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Neji, Neji membelai rambut Hanabi.

"Hanabi tenang saja, Hinata-nee pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Neji, tetapi didalam hatinya, ia sendiri gelisah.

'Cklek'

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" seru Neji, dokter yang memiliki papan nama bernama 'Tsunade' itu menggeleng.

"Keadaannya benar-benar kritis, terlebih lagi, sekarang ia tidak dapat melihat, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri agar ia tidak dapat melihat, atau mungkin ia shock," jelas Tsunade, tangis Hanabi kian menjadi-jadi, kakak yang selama ini ia sayangi, tidak dapat melihat lagi, Neji terjatuh, Kaa-san dan Tou-san mereka membelalakkan mata, perlahan-lahan, Kaa-san menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hiashi.

"Neji! Bagaimana keadaan Hina…." Naruto datang dengan terburu-buru diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke dibelakangnya, tetapi perkataan Naruto terputus ketika melihat keadaan keluarga Hinata, Neji dengan perlahan menggeleng, Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Apa?" seru Naruto kepada Neji, Sakura mengikuti Naruto, Naruto terlihat sangat akrab dengan Neji, karena sebelumnya mereka pernah satu klub di satu sekolah, tetapi Neji sekarang sudah kuliah, dan mengambil mata kuliah kedokteran.

"Hinata, keadannya sangat kritis, dan dia… buta," sungguh, Neji tidak ingin mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto juga berhak mengetahuinya, kan?.

"Apa? Hinata-chan? Buta?" mata emerald Sakura menunjukkan keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran, Sasuke berada disamping Sakura, mengelus pundaknya, agar ia dapat tenang sedikit.

"Yang tabah, Sakura," bisik Sasuke, Sakura menelungkupkan tangannya di wajahnya, dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan," kini Sakura juga menangis, seakan tidak percaya dengan kabar yang barusan ia dengar, Naruto masih terbujur kaku didepan Neji, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kalian bisa menjenguknya setelah ia berada di kamar rawat," kata Tsunade, ia kemudian kembali ke ruang operasi.

~Tears of the rain~

Naruto melihat sosok gadis yang baru saja ia temui sebelumnya, sekarang ia sudah terbujur kaku diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang-selang yang menghubung ke tubuhnya, dan juga alat pendeteksi jantung berada disamping ranjang Hinata, muka Hinata memucat, beraneka perban terlihat menonjol di tubuhnya, memang pemandangan yang sangat miris, baru saja Naruto mengantarnya pulang, dan sekarang ia tidak dapat mendengar suaranya untuk beberapa waktu.

"Hinata-chan," isak Sakura, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata erat.

"Kapan ia sadar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Perkiraan dokter, besok," kata Neji.

"Hinata-nee! Cepat sadar, Hinata-nee!" seru Hanabi mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata, kemudian aktivitasnya itu dicegah oleh Neji.

"Jangan, itu akan memperburuk keadaannya saja," Hanabi memeluk Neji, ia terisak.

"Lihat sendiri, putri kalian sekarang menjadi buta gara-gara kalian, apa kalian tidak sedih?" suara Neji pelan, tetapi sangat menusuk Hiashi beserta istrinya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Hiashi.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, mintalah pada Hinata ketika ia bangun nanti," seru Neji.

"Pasti, dan aku akan memberitahunya juga kalau kami tidak jadi bercerai," kata istri sang Hyuuga itu, mata lavendernya sembab sekali sekarang.

"Sekarang sudah malam, Hanabi, sebaiknya kamu pulang," kata Neji lembut kepada Hanabi, Hanabi menggeleng.

"Tidak mau!"

"Tapi besok kamu ada sekolah, Hanabi," kata Neji, Hanabi tetap bersi keras tidak mau, bahkan ia merengek-rengek.

"Hanabi, ayo pulang bersama kami, Neji biar mengurusi Hinata," kata Hiashi, menggandeng lengan Hanabi.

"Hanabi tidak mau! Kalau Neji-nii tidak pulang, Hanabi juga!" seru Hanabi.

"Lagipula besok Neji-nii juga ada sekolah kan? Sama saja denganku!" lanjut Hanabi, Neji tampak berpikir keras, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Baik, Neji-nii juga ikut pulang, siapa diantara kalian yang mau menjaga Hinata malam ini?" tanya Neji kepada Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke.

"A-aku ma..," ucapan Sakura terputus karena Sasuke terlanjur memotongnya.

"Jangan, kamu itu perempuan, kamu harus pulang, nanti orang tuamu khawatir, biar Naruto saja yang menjaganya," kata Sasuke, Sakura mau tidak mau mengangguk.

"'Iya, biar aku saja, Sasuke, antarkan Sakura pulang ya, Neji, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naruto, Neji tersenyum kecil kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, terima kasih kamu mau menjaga adikku," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Yap, tenang saja, sudah kalian semua pulang saja, lagipula hari ini sudah malam," kata Naruto, ia berpikir, sebaiknya besok ia juga minta ijin tidak masuk sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san," Hanabi memeluk Naruto kemudian mengikuti Neji keluar kamar Hinata, begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kami percayakan ia padamu," kata Hiashi, Naruto tersenyum sopan kepada mereka, kemudian orang tua Hinata keluar.

"Hinata, aku belum minta maaf padamu atas sikapku akhir-akhir ini, dan juga… aku belum mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukaimu," Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata seakan takkan melepaskannya lagi.

"Hinata, aku mohon, bangunlah," seketika itu pula, Naruto terlelap disamping ranjang Hinata.

~Tears of the rain~

"Enggh," Hinata merasa sakit yang amat sangat menjalar ditubuhnya, lalu ia juga merasakan kehangatan pada tangan kanannya yang terbebas dari infus, ia tahu, ia sekarang berada dirumah sakit, ia berusaha membuka matanya, tetapi tidak terlihat apa-apa, semuanya gelap, padahal Hinata merasa ia sudah membuka matanya.

"A-apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumam Hinata, ia lalu merasakan sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya mulai bergerak.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Hinata, sementara orang yang berada disebelahnya terkesiap.

"Hinata! Kamu sudah sadar!" seru orang itu, suara berat itu, suara seseorang yang Hinata sukai, suara itu.

"Naruto-senpai?" tanya Hinata, Naruto tampak tertawa lalu ia memeluk Hinata.

"Kamu sudah sadar, syukurlah," Naruto benar-benar senang.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi, Naruto melepas pelukannya, dan ia menghela nafas.

"Kamu… tidak dapat melihat lagi, Hinata," Naruto benar-benar tidak enak hati saat berkata itu, Hinata menahan nafasnya.

"A-aku? Tidak dapat melihat lagi?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya, Naruto menatap iris mata Hinata yang sudah tidak berpupil itu, ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Hinata," Hinata menangis, semuanya kini gelap, ia tidak dapat melihat lagi, semua benda yang dulu berwarna kini tampak gelap semua, hitam pekat.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Hinata, sempat-sempatnya Hinata memikirkan kedua orang tuanya itu saat ia kini jatuh sakit dan buta, benar-benar anak yang pengertian.

"Mereka tidak jadi bercerai," papar Naruto, Hinata tersenyum lega, hatinya merasa lebih baik sekarang, jika saja Hinata buta dan ibunya serta ayahnya masih saja bercerai, Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Setidaknya, dibalik bencana ini, masih ada hikmah," Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini mulai menampakkan senyum yang sangat ia rindukan, satu hal yang paling ingin Naruto lihat saat Hinata terbujur kaku saat itu adalah senyumnya, senyumnya yang menenangkan, senyuman yang hangat.

"Iya, kamu benar, oh Hinata, kamu kenapa kok bangun malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto, saat itu jam memang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk bagun.

"Aku tidak tahu, akku hanya merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku, lalu aku berusaha untuk bangun, itu saja," kini Hinata merasakan ada sentuhan lembut dikepalanya, Naruto membelainya, Hinata tahu itu.

"Kamu tenang saja, Hinata, aku akan selalu disini untukmu, kamu kalau butuh apa-apa, bilang padaku ya," Hinata mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, sudah lama rambutnya tidak dibelai seperti ini.

"Naruto-senpai, aku memang menyukai saat-saat bersamamu," kata Hinata, kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, ia merasa hatinya hangat ketika bersama Naruto, ia merasa tenang jika ada Naruto disisinya.

"Ngh, mungkin ini memang saat yang tidak tepat, tapi… aku menyukaimu, Hinata," kata Naruto, Hinata tertegun.

"Bukannya kamu membenciku?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu hanya alasanku mendekatimu," kata Naruto.

"Ka-kamu tidak apa-apa dengan kondisiku sekarang? Ng, maksuku, kamu tidak apa-apa dengan gadis buta sepertiku?" Hinata merasa tertekan ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Aku tidak keberatan, aku menyukaimu apa adanya," sudut di bibir Hinata perlahan-lahan tertarik ke atas.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-senpai."

"Sssht, jangan panggil dengan embel-embel 'senpai' panggil aku dengan '-kun'."

"Ba-baik, Naruto-kun," memang hanya kegelapan yang dapat terlihat oleh Hinata, tetapi ia tahu bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kepada Hinata.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menghadapi kehidupan ini," kata Hinata.

"Aku akan menuntunmu, Hinata-chan," muka Hinata bersemu kemerahan saat mendengar Naruto memakai embel-embel –chan ke namanya.

"Sekarang kamu harus tidur lagi, kamu belum sembuh benar, istirahatlah yang benar," kata Naruto, ia merebahkan tubuh Hinata ditempat tidurnya.

"Sudah nyaman?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk.

"Tidurlah, aku juga mau tidur sekarang," Hinata tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, meski yang terlihat selalu sama, gelap.

"Selamat malam, hime," Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur, ia juga ingin tidur, hei, begini-begini dia juga manusia, kan? Pasti butuh aktivitas tidur.

~Tears of the rain~

Jam 5 pagi, siapa sih orang yang ingin bangun pada jam-jam segini? Jam segini kebanyakan orang masih memilih untuk tertidur dalam buaian selimut hangat serta kasur empuk mereka, tetapi tidak untuk gadis berambut merah muda ini, ia sudah selesai mandi malah.

"Ah~ dinginnya!" keluh gadis itu, Sakura namanya, dingin pagi ini memang keterlaluan, benar-benar dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Ini semua demi Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura, kemudian ia segera berganti dengan seragam putih lengan panjang dengan rok orange kotak-kotak, tidak lupa blazer berwarna hitam yang tersemat lambang KHS di dada sebelah kiri.

Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi hingga bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, ia membuat sarapan sendiri, Kaa-sannya pun masih malas untuk terbangun, Sakura sudah mencoba membangunkannya, tetapi tidak bisa, memang biasanya Kaa-sannya baru membuat sarapan jam 6, setengah jam lebih telat dari waktu Sakura sarapan sekarang.

"Hei, kamu sudah bangun?" Sakura menoleh kepada sumber suara dan mendapati kakak semata wayangnya, Sasori itu bertanya padanya.

"Onii-chan!" seru Sakura, lalu ia memeluk Sasori, memang Sakura sangat manja kepada kakaknya satu ini.

"Kamu kok sudah bangun jam segini?" tanya Sasori, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Aku bangun lebih pagi biar sebelum sekolah nanti aku bisa menjenguk Hinata-chan, dan membawakan bunga untuknya," seru Sakura, Sasori tersenyum lembut padanya, ia tahu kalau Sakura adalah orang yang setia kawan.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, kamu duduk manis disitu saja," kata Sasori, Sakura duduk dimeja makan, mengamati kakaknya memasak dengan cekatan, dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit, didepan Sakura sudah tersaji roti bakar, telur, bacon, dan asparagus, serta tak lupa orange juice.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, Saku-chan," kata Sasori, Sakura mengangguk, dan hanya dalam waktu 5 menit, Sakura sudah selesai menyantap makanannya, kini ia membereskan piring dan menatap jamnya, jam 6, seharusnya Sasuke sudah berada diluar, Sakura segera membuka pintu rumahnya, dan mendapati Sasuke bersama mobil ferrarinya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Aku baru saja hendak meneleponmu, mengabarimu bahwa aku sudah sampai," kata Sasuke, muka Sakura memerah, dan kemudian ia segera duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat ke Yamanaka Florist!" seru Sakura, memasangkan sabuk pengaman, Sasuke melaju dengan cepat, dan dalam hitungan menit, mereka sampai di Yamanaka Florist.

"Aku minta rangkaikan lavender, secepatnya!" seru Sakura, mengetahui kesukaan Hinata pada lavender, orang itu tersenyum dan segera merangkaikan lavender dengan cekatan.

"Ini, semuanya 5000 ryo," kata penjaga toko itu, Sakura segera merogoh sakunya dan meletakkan uang 5000 ryo dimeja, kemudian ia duduk kembali dimobil Sasuke.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah! Ayo ke rumah sakit Konoha sekarang!" seru Sakura, Sasuke memasukkan gigi dan melaju dengan cepat.

~Tears of the rain~

'Tok tok tok'

"Permisi," Sakura memasuki kamar Hinata dan terkejut mendapati Hinata dan Naruto masih tertidur, tetapi bukan hal tersebut yang dikejutkan Sakura, melainkan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka masih tertidur, aku akan mengganti bunganya saja kalau begitu," Sakura meletakkan bunga yang tadi dirangkai ke dalam vas yang terletak di meja disamping ranjang Hinata.

"Uhh," Sakura melihat ke sumber suara dan mendapati Naruto yang terbangun.

"Sakura? Sasuke? Kenapa kalian sudah datang ke sini?" tanya Naruto beruntut, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Masa aku tidak boleh menjenguk Hinata sih? Sudahlah, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Sakura, mengambil tempat duduk di sofa kamar Hinata.

"Tadi malam dia sudah sadar, dan… aku menembaknya," kata Naruto, sesaat kemudian, Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"Kamu itu! Dia kan masih sakit!" seru Sakura, Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah Sakura, dobe paling kelepasan, Hinata juga pasti menerimanya, bukan begitu? Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi Hinata menerimamu? Jadi kalian sekarang pacaran?" seru Sakura, Naruto mengangguk.

"Jangan keras-keras, Hinata masih butuh istirahat," kata Naruto, Sakura segera menutup mulutnya, seakan mengerti.

"Oke, ya sudah, sampaikan salamku pada Hinata ya, aku nanti pulang sekolah ke sini lagi," kata Sakura riang.

"Kamu nanti akan kuambilkan surat ijin, dobe."

"Ya, makasih Teme, Sakura sudah mau menjenguk Hinata," kata Naruto, tersenyum lebar, tetapi wajahnya masih mengantuk.

"Kami berangkat dulu," pamit Sakura dan menarik Sasuke bersamanya, lalu kedua orang itu pergi dari Bangsal Hinata.

"Hoahm, pagi-pagi sudah ribut," Naruto menguap, lalu ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

~Tears of the rain~

A/N: Gimana gimana gimana gimana? Hahaha mungkin belum kerasa angstnya, tapi ntar angst nya kerasa di chappie 2! RnR plis?

Dan aku jamin ini akan aku update secepatnya karena sebenaranya chappie 2 udah ada, tinggal publish ;D

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	2. The ending, just two shots

Disclaimer: Masashong Kisihimotong only *plakkk* oke, Masashi Ajinomoto, *plakk* baik! Masashi Kishimoto! Puas?

Pairing: Namikaze Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning: OOC akut, AU kronis, misstypo kritis + abal dan gaje yang sudah tak tertolong(?).

Main pairing: Namikaze Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

Genre: Romance, dan angst pada akhirnya T^T + sedikit bumbu humor, :D

Summary: Hyuuga Hinata (15) adalah gadis cantik, mempunyai banyak kelebihan, sebelum kejadian itu terjadi, dan akankah Namikaze Naruto (16) akan melakukan sesuatu untuk sang musuh sekaligus gebetannya ini? Cekidot! RnR please, kembali setelah hiatus sekian lamanya~

A/N: Apa yang akan ku katakan? Oh ya! Warning juga! Aku gak tahu apakah perbuatan Naruto dapat membuatnya meninggal dalam kenyataan, tapi yahh namanya juga fanfic~

**Tears of The Rain**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Ah," Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat kegelapan, ia harus terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, ia mendengar dengkuran disampingnya, ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

'Pasti Naruto-kun,' pikirnya, Hinata meraba-raba tempat tidurnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang hangat dan kekar.

'Itu pasti tangan Naruto-kun,' pikir Hinata lagi, lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar erangan, Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto sudah bangun.

"Ah, maaf, Naruto-kun jadi bangun," pinta Hinata, Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata sudah bangun juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto, kini dia mengeluarkan sisi lembutnya pada Hinata, tidak seperti dulu, yang selalu menggoda Hinata.

"Biasa saja, sakitnya masih terasa perih dan panas, itu saja, tapi aku pikir itu biasa."

"Baguslah, oh iya, aku lupa mengatakan selamat pagi! Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan," Naruto mengecup dahi Hinata, muka Hinata kini memanas, wajahnya pasti memerah sekarang.

"Selamat pagi juga, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata, tidak lupa dengan senyumannya, sebenarnya Naruto sangat sedih mengetahui Hinata tidak dapat melihat lagi, tetapi selama Hinata dapat tersenyum, Naruto akan menghargainya.

"Kamu butuh sesuatu?" tanya Naruto, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, terima kasih Naruto-kun," setelah itu, suster dengan rambut pirang dan poni yang menutupi wajah sebelah kanannya masuk.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Anda?" tanya suster itu sopan, Hinata tersenyum.

"Hanya sakit dan perih dari luka yang kudapat saja, selain itu, semuanya baik-baik saja," suster dengan ID card 'Yamanaka Ino' itu segera mencatatnya di papan.

"Kalau begitu, Saya akan membawakan makanan ke sini, sudah saatnya makan pagi, dan juga mengganti infus anda," kata Ino, Hinata mengangguk, Ino keluar dari bangsal Hinata, lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Ino kembali lagi, dengan cekatan ia mengganti infus Hinata.

"Maaf, tetapi kalau Anda melihat, pasien kehabisan infusnya, tolong pencet tombol merah itu untuk memanggil suster," jelas Ino kepada Naruto, Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini makan paginya," kata Ino, kemudian menaruh nampan dengan berbagai makanan dimeja.

"Tolong agar pasien memakan makanannya hingga habis," kata Ino, Naruto mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya, dan Ino pergi dari kamar Hinata.

"Suster yang cerewet, bukan?" gurau Hinata diiringi tawa kecil, Naruto juga ikut tertawa.

"Iya, begitulah, sekarang saatnya kamu makan, Hinata-chan," Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil nampan untuk makan Hinata, disana ada bubur nasi, dan berbagai macam lauk.

"Aku suapi ya," kata Naruto, Hinata mengangguk lalu membuka mulutnya, Naruto menyendokkan bubur nasi itu dan lauk pauk, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Hinata.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata, sebenarnya menurut Hinata tidak begitu enak, tetapi ketika Naruto yang menyuapi Hinata, maka makanan apapun serasa enak dan lezat.

"Enak kok," dusta Hinata.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu makan sampai habis ya!" seru Naruto, Hinata tersenyum ragu, tapi demi Naruto apa boleh buat, ia akan makan makanan rumah sakit itu sampai habis.

"I-iya."

~Tears of the rain~

"Permisi, saya mau melakukan check-up rutin," Tsunade membuka kamar bangsal tempat Hinata dirawat, Hinata sedang tidur, jadi Naruto yang melayaninya,

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang?" tanya Naruto setelah Tsunade selesai mengecek kondisi Hinata, Tsunade tersenyum kecil.

"Keadaannya sudah lebih stabil, ia hanya perlu istirahat, dan dia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit paling tidak seminggu lagi," kata Tsunade, Naruto bersyukur dalam hati, karena ia tidak suka melihat Hinata terbujur kaku di rumah sakit terus.

"Lalu, apakah kebutaannya sudah tidak dapat diperbaiki lagi? Apa dia sudah tidak dapat melihat lagi?" tanya Naruto, Tsunade menggeleng.

"Tidak, kita sudah mencoba yang terbaik, maaf," kata Tsunade, Naruto tertunduk lesu.

~Tears of the rain~

'Tok-tok' pintu bangsal Hinata diketuk, Naruto segera menoleh ke sumber suara, dan mendapati Neji, Hanabi, Sakura, dan Sasuke memasuki kamar Hinata, maklum, mereka baru saja pulang sekolah dan masih mengenakan seragam masing-masing, keciuali Neji, tentu saja, karena ia adalah anak kuliahan.

"Selamat siang, Naruto-niisan," ucap Hanabi ragu-ragu dan malu-malu, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mempersilahkan semuanya untuk masuk.

"Jangan keras-keras ya, Hinata sedang tidur," bisik Naruto kepada semua orang disitu, mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa di sebelah kasur Hinata.

"Yah, kalau Hinata-nee sedang tidur, lantas tidak ada gunanya kita menjenguknya," keluh Hanabi, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Oh, terima kasih ya untuk bunganya, Sakura, Hinata sangat menyukainya," kata Naruto, Sakura mengangguk senang.

"Baguslah kalau dia menyukainya! Besok akan kuganti lagi bunganya," kata Sakura, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, kalau begitu ia harus bangun pagi-pagi lagi besok.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, apapun demi kamu, Sakura-chan," Sakura tersenyum dan menggandeng Sasuke.

"Uhm, lalu bagaimana keadannya?" tanya Neji memecah adegan SasuSaku itu, Naruto menatap mata lavendernya, yang tentu saja, berpupil, beda dengan mata lavender Hinata sekarang.

"Katanya sih dia baik-baik saja, hanya perih akibat luka-luka yang dideritanya, tapi tetap saja, aku pikir dia pasti shock karena dia… buta," kata Naruto, Neji dan Hanabi mengangguk bersamaan.

"Pasti, kalau aku begitu, aku juga shock," papar Neji, ia diam-diam kagum dengan Hinata, karena ia tetap kukuh menerima cobaan itu.

"Engh," Hinata menggeliat, yang tentu saja menambah sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Neji lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri ranjang Hinata.

"Hinata!" seru Neji, Hinata membuka matanya, tetapi sama saja, apa yang ia lihat saat itu pasti gelap.

"Neji-nii, kamu kesini?" tanya Hinata, Neji tersenyum, bersyukur karena mengetahui adiknya ini baik-baik saja.

"Pasti! Lagi pula aku kasihan pada Naruto yang tidak pulang dari tadi, Naruto, kamu boleh pulang sekarang, Hinata akan kujaga, malam ini aku akan menjaga Hinata," kata Neji, Naruto tersenyum.

"Iya, Hinata-chan, aku pulang dulu ya, besok aku ke sini lagi setelah pulang sekolah," Hinata sebenarnya agak sedih, tapi ia tidak boleh egois, ia tidak boleh mengurung Naruto disini, Hinata mengangguk, lalu Naruto mengecup pipinya.

"Bye! Neji, jaga Hinata ya!" seru Naruto, lalu ia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hinata-nee! Hanabi juga ke sini loh~," manja Hanabi, ia memeluk kakak perempuannya itu.

"Wah, Hanabi! Nee-chan kangen sama kamu," Hinata memeluk Hanabi balik, Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata-chan, tebak siapa aku!" seru Sakura, Hinata tersenyum jahil, suara ini tidak mungkin akan Hinata lupakan.

"Sakura-chan, jangan main-main denganku ah!" protes Hinata, Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Bagaimana bunganya? Kamu suka?" tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Yap! Kamu selalu tahu kesukaanku, Sakura-chan," Sakura bersyukur, sikap ceria Hinata masih ada bersamanya.

"Oh iya, aku juga membawa Sasuke-kun ke sini," kata Sakura, ia mengamit lengan Sasuke, Sasuke diam saja, tidak protes.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, senang bertemu denganmu, kapan kalian jadian?" goda Hinata, muka Sakura memerah.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hinata-san," Sasuke sekarang bersikap agak formal dengan Hinata.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –san, Sasuke-san!" protes Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga, Hinata," Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Hinata dapat menjadi akrab.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, aku jadian dengan Sasuke tepat saat kamu masuk rumah sakit ini," kata Sakura, mata Hinata membelalak tak percaya.

"Masa? Mana pajaknya?" canda Hinata, Sakura tersenyum pelan, ia tidak bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak, ini rumah sakit, kan?.

"Kau juga, mana pajakmu dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata, muka Hinata semakin lama semakin memerah, Neji, Hanabi, dan Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Ka-kalian tahu dari mana?" tanya Hinata.

"Tingkah Naruto itu terbaca sekali," papar Neji, Hanabi dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Dobe memang tidak pernah berhasil menyembunyikan tingkahnya," kata Sasuke, Hinata tertawa lirih.

"Tetapi itulah Naruto yang ku suka," tanpa sadar, Hinata mengatakan itu.

"Oh iya, mana Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Mereka masih bekerja, nanti sore mereka akan menjengukmu, jangan khawatir, Hinata," kata Neji, Hinata menghela nafas, lega.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku dan Sasuke-kun pulang dulu ya, Hinata-chan, besok pagi aku akan ke sini lagi, sebelum sekolah," kata Sakura, Hinata mengangguk.

"Makasih udah menjengukku, Sakura-chan," Sakura tersenyum, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan pergi dari bangsal Hinata.

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata, berkatmu Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak jadi cerai," papar Neji, Hinata tersenyum.

"Yah, walau itu mengorbankan indra penglihatanku dan tubuhku, tidak apa kok Neji-nii!" seru Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi tersenyum.

"Hinata-nee memang kakak yang baik!" seru Hanabi, Hinata tersenyum.

~Tears of the rain~

"Hei, anak ayah, kamu sedang baca-baca apa?" tanya Minato kepada anak bungsunya, Naruto.

"Tak tahu tuh, Tou-san, dari tadi dia berkutat dengan buku-buku kesehatanku," kata Namikaze Deidara, sang anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze, ia adalah mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Diam deh, Nii-san!" seru Naruto, Minato mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Memang ada apa sih? Oh iya, sedari kemarin kamu tidak pulang kemana saja? Kaa-san mencarimu tuh," kata Minato halus.

"Begini, Tou-san, Hyuuga Hinata, dia pacarku sekarang…"

"Wah! Tak disangka kamu sudah punya pacar!" seru Deidara dan dengan suksesnya, buku yang di baca Naruto tadi, berpindah tempat ke muka Deidara.

"Aku belum selesai! Jangan dipotong!" Minato tersenyum, memang semua sifat Kushina terdapat dalam diri Naruto, tetapi sifat gentle Naruto tentu saja di dapat dari ayahnya.

"Nah, dia itu masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, dan sekarang, ia tidak dapat melihat, Dei, kamu tahu tidak caranya mengembalikan penglihatannya? Aku tahu dia sangat depresi, tetapi ia pura-pura tegar," tanya Naruto kepada Deidara.

"Panggil aku Dei-nii, dasar adik tidak sopan, ada sih, satu-satunya cara yaitu, transplantasi mata, atau cangkok mata," jelas Deidara, Naruto menautkan alisnya, Deidara menghela nafas.

"Jadi, mata seseorang akan didonorkan untuk mengganti mata pacarmu itu," jelas Deidara, Minato mengangguk setuju.

"Begitu ya caranya? Lalu di mana aku bisa mencari bank mata?" tanya Naruto, Deidara dan Minato sudah berkeringat dingin atas kebodohan adik/anaknya itu.

"Jarang ada orang yang ingin mendonorkan matanya, Naruto, kamu harus tahu itu, makanya bank mata tidak ada," kata Deidara, lantas Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Tou-san, apakah Tou-san setuju kalau aku mendonorkan mataku untuknya?" tanya Naruto kepada Minato, Minato menautkan alisnya.

"Kamu serius?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melakukan apapun deminya, demi dapat melihatnya bahagia lagi," kata Naruto, ternyata ia benar-benar sudah menyukai Hinata.

"Tapi, Naruto, kalau kamu memberikan matamu padanya, kamu akan meninggal," kata Deidara, ia masih berat hati menyerahkan adik seperti Naruto ini ke hadapan Tuhan, mempunyai adik seperti dia sangatlah langka, dan sejujurnya, Deidara sangat sayang pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa," sinar mata Naruto meredup, tetapi jika ia ingat Hinata dengan senyumnya, sinar matanya bersinar lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Tou-san setuju, aku menghargai sikap muliamu itu, Naruto," Minato tersenyum kepada Naruto.

~Tears of the rain~

"APA?" seru wanita berambut merah panjang, ia tercengang ketika anak-anaknya dan suaminya memberitahukan sesuatu padanya.

"Iya, Kaa-san, aku mohon," kata Naruto menunjukkan puppy eyesnya, Kushina menautkan alisnya.

"Tetapi, Naruto! Hidupmu baru sebentar, dan kamu ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja?" tanya Kushina tidak percaya.

"Ini demi pacarnya, Kaa-san," kata Deidara, ia membela Naruto.

"Kaa-san masih tidak dapat mempercayainya! Bisa-bisanya kamu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi pacarmu, memang kenapa pacarmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Begini, jadi, Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya hendak bercerai, ia sudah benar-benar depresi, Kaa-san, lalu ia tertabrak truk dan dia tidak dapat melihat lagi, aku ingin membantunya, Kaa-san! Aku ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaannya!" seru Naruto, sangat yakin.

"Hm, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Kaa-san melihat orangnya terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kushina kepada Naruto, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga ingin melihat mukanya," kata Deidara, Minato mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo nanti malam kita sekeluarga ke sana!" seru Naruto, tersenyum, yakin bahwa ia tidak akan salah pilih pacar.

"Oke oke," kata Kushina.

~Tears of the rain~

"Hinata! Kami minta maaf atas keegoisan kami," seru Kaa-san Hinata kepada Hinata saat ia datang menjenguknya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia memeluk Hinata, sudah lama Hinata tidak dipeluk Kaa-sannya ini.

"Iya, Kaa-san, aku maafkan kok," Hinata tersenyum lega, ia meraba-raba spreinya.

"Dimana Tou-san?" tanya Hinata, Kaa-san melepaskan pelukannya, dan Hinata merasa ada yang membelai rambutnya.

"Tou-san?" tanya Hinata karena ia masih tidak percaya, Hiashi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi, Hinata?" bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh dari sudut mata Hinata.

"Loh, Hinata-nee? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Hanabi.

"Iya, Hinata, kenapa menangis?" ikut Neji.

"Aku selalu menginginkan keluarga yang harmonis begini, terima kasih Kaa-san, Tou-san, Neji-nii, Hanabi," Hinata mengelap air matanya.

"Hidupku lengkap karena kalian," kata Hinata, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hanabi, dan Neji memeluk Hinata.

"Kaa-san berjanji, Kaa-san berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu, Hinata, sudah jangan menangis," kata Kaa-san, Hiashi mengelap air mata sang gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Iya, mana Hinata-nee yang selalu tegar?" tanya Hanabi, Hinata tersenyum.

"Disini, Hanabi," kata Hinata, dalam hatinya ia berkata.

'Aku sayang kalian semua.'

~Tears of the rain~

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu malam begini!" seru Naruto saat memasuki kamar Hinata, yang ia temukan hanya Hinata dan Neji yang sedang bercengkrama, sedangkan Hanabi, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san sudah pulang.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, Naruto mendekati ranjang Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hoi, Neji," kata Naruto, Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Naruto-kun, katanya menjengukku besok saat pulang sekolah?" tanya Hinata, Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, aku ke sini membawa keluargaku, sebentar ya," Naruto melangkah keluar dan kembali masuk dengan tiga orang.

"Maaf mengganggu," kata Minato, terhadap Neji, Neji tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri.

"Hyuuga Neji, kakak Hinata."

"Namikaze Minato, Ayah Naruto," sesaat Neji tidak percaya, ia tidak terlihat tua sama sekali! Lalu terdapat wanita berambut merah panjang yang berdiri di sebelah sosok pria itu.

"Namikaze Kushina, Ibu Naruto," Neji menyalaminya dengan canggung, ibunya cantik sekali.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Hei, Hyuuga, aku yakin kamu sudah tahu aku," kata Deidara, Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Tentu saja, Namikaze, siapa lagi sih orang yang dapat mengalahkanku di SGD selain kamu? Hahaha," Neji tertawa bersama Deidara, mereka memang sudah berteman, tetapi jarang bertemu, makanya mereka tidak tahu kalau adik-adik mereka ternyata berpacaran.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Deidara-nii, ini yang namanya Hinata," Naruto memeluk pundak Hinata, membuat mukanya memerah sedikit.

"A-ah, perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata malu-malu, Kushina menatap anak itu, anak itu cantik sekali, terlihat sangat sopan, pasti, karena ia dilahirkan di keluarga yang mempunyai adat yang keras, ia langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Lucunya~ aku selalu berharap punya anak perempuan sepertimu!" kata Kushina, Naruto terkejut.

"Hei, Kaa-san! Jangan begitu!" seru Naruto.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Kushina, ibu Naruto."

"Ah, Anda pasti sangat cantik, Nyonya Namikaze," kata Hinata memuji Kushina, Kushina tersenyum.

'Sudah cantik luar dalam, ia dapat merebut hati orang dengan sekali bertemu,' pikir Kushina.

"Kalau aku Namikaze Minato, ayah dari Naruto," kata Minato memperkenalkan diri.

"Suara yang berkharisma, saya yakin anda orang yang berwibawa, Tuan Minato," Hinata tersenyum kepada Minato.

"Jangan begitu, Hyuuga-san, aku tidak se-wibawa itu," kata Minato merendahkan diri.

"Kalau aku Namikaze Deidara, kakak Naruto dan teman Neji."

"Teman Neji-nii? Aku tidak tahu kalau Neji-nii punya teman kakaknya Naruto-kun!" protes Hinata, Neji tersenyum.

"Kau tahu kan aku selalu sibuk dengan kuliahku, mana ada waktu untuk mengenalkan teman-temanku ke kamu?" tanya Neji, Hinata terdiam, benar juga.

"Hei, Hyuuga-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Kushina kepada Hinata, ia benar-benar terpesona pada Hinata.

"Ah, tentu saja, Nyonya Namikaze."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Nyonya Namikaze, panggil aku Tante Kushina saja dan kamu panggil suamiku dengan Om Minato saja," kata Kushina, ia memang menyindir Minato, karena Minato tidak suka dipanggil 'Om'.

"Hei, Kushina!" sebelum Minato hendak memprotes, sudah dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Benarkah boleh? Tuan Namikaze?" tanya Hinata, sementara Kushina memberikan Minato death-glare.

"Bo-boleh kok, Hinata," Deidara, Naruto, dan Neji tertawa karena melihat Minato yang gugup.

"Oh iya, kami membawakan buah-buahan, semoga saja Hinata suka," kata Deidara, menunjukkan parsel berisi buah-buahan.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih Deidara-san!" seru Hinata.

"Sama-sama, panggil aku Deidara-nii saja," kata Deidara, tersenyum, Naruto memberikan Deidara death-glare karena mencoba merayu Hinata.

"Santai saja, Naruto, Hinata tidak suka dengan tipe seperti Deidara," gurau Neji kepada Naruto.

"Ah, begitu? Tentu saja, sebab Deidara bukan cowok idaman di universitasnya!" ejek Naruto sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya kepada Deidara.

"Hei hei! Aku juga sudah punya pacar tahu!" seru Deidara, memprotes.

"Maafkan kami ya, Hinata, kamu jadi terganggu istirahatnya dengan kebisingan yang dibawa kami," kata Minato meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa, Om Minato, malah aku senang karena kamarku tidak sepi," kata Hinata, Minato sempat tertusuk karena Hinata memanggilnya dengan 'Om'.

"Kalau mau gak sepi, dibakar aja, ntar kan rame," gurau Naruto, yang diikuti tawa Kushina, Minato, Neji, dan Deidara.

"Naruto-kun! Kalau dibakar nanti aku juga ikut kebakar, gimana?" tanya Hinata, protes.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Ya sudah, kami mau pulang dulu ya, Hinata-chan!" seru Kushina kepada Hinata, Hinata menautkan alisnya.

"Secepat itu?" tanya Hinata, Kushina mengangguk.

"Iya, besok mereka harus sekolah," kata Minato.

"Yah, benar juga, besok kita akan kembali lagi," kata Deidara.

"Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan kemari," papar Neji.

"Tentu saja! Apa sih yang nggak buat Hinata-chan? Bye, Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu," Naruto mencium pipi Hinata dan beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Hinata, lalu ketika suara mereka sudah menjauh, Hinata tahu mereka sudah pergi.

~Tears of the rain~

"Bagaimana? Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto kepada Kushina, ia was-was ibunya ini menolak rencananya.

"Kaa-san setuju, apalagi Hinata anak yang baik, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghargai matamu, Naruto, tapi, tolong, seminggu lagi ya, Naruto," pinta Kushina kepada anaknya itu, Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Apapun demi Kaa-san," kata Naruto, ia memeluk Kaa-sannya itu sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya lagi.

'Lagipula aku belum mau mati sekarang.'

"Tapi… kamu memilih pacar yang bagus, otouto," gurau Deidara, ia mengelus rambut adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja! Siapa dulu? Namikaze Naruto!" seru Naruto dengan bangga, Deidara tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa hari-harinya bersama Naruto tidak lama lagi, tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Tou-san senang dengan keputusanmu," kata Minato kepada Naruto, Naruto tersenyum lebar, begitu pula dengan Minato.

"Terima kasih, Tou-san!" seru Naruto, Minato tersenyum dan memeluk anak bungsunya itu.

"Tou-san pasti benar-benar merindukanmu jika kamu tidak ada," gumam Minato, Naruto memeluk balik sang ayah dan terisak sedikit.

"Maaf, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Dei-nii," pinta Naruto, Minato mengangguk, Kushina dan Deidara tersenyum melihat adegan ayah-anak itu.

~Tears of the rain~

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu, Naruto mengisi hari-hari orang di sekitarnya dengan keceriaan, sepulang sekolah ia segera ke rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat.

'Tok tok' setelah Naruto yakin terdengar suara yang menyuruhnya masuk, ia memasuki ruangan yang serba putih tersebut, dan terlihatlah wanita berambut pirang kusam yang dikuncir dua dibawahnya, Dokter Tsunade.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade, Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan Tsunade.

"Aku ingin melakukan cangkok mata untuk pasien Hyuuga Hinata," mata Tsunade membelalak.

"Kamu serius?" tanya Tsunade, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja serius! Bisakah?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini juga bisa, tapi kalau kamu mengambil operasi ini maka kamu akan…."

"Mati, aku tahu itu, biarkan saja, tapi aku mohon, jangan beritahu Hinata soal ini, dan sebelum operasi dimulai, aku mau menemui Hinata terlebih dahulu," pinta Naruto, Tsunade mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, lagipula persiapan operasi tidaklah cepat," dengan begitu, Naruto segera pergi ke tempat Hinata dirawat, disana sedang ada Neji, dan Hinata sedang tertidur.

"Ah, Neji," sapa Naruto, Neji tersenyum.

"Hei, Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Neji karena raut muka Naruto tidaklah seceria biasanya.

"Tidak apa, Neji, aku punya permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mendonorkan korneaku kepada Hinata," Njei membelalakkan mata lavendernya.

"Benarkah? Naruto, jangan lakukan itu! Kamu akan membuat Hinata lebih menderita!" seru Neji, Naruto menutup mulut Neji dengan tangannya.

"Ssht! Aku tidak ingin Hinata mendengar pembicaraan ini, aku sudah positif, Neji, tidak dapat dirubah lagi," kata Naruto, Neji membelalakkan matanya.

"Kamu serius?"

"Serius! Tetapi aku minta satu hal, jangan beritahukan ini kepada Hinata," Neji mengangguk.

"Kapan?"

"Habis ini aku akan melakukan operasi," kata Naruto, perlahan ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hinata, hendak membangunkannya.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu," kata Neji, ia meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata, Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata-chan," tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Hinata.

"Kenapa sih Naruto-kun? Kok tumben sih seperti ini?" tanya Hinata, Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mencium aroma yang menyeruak dari tubuh Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya menikmati saat… terakhir," Naruto memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir.

"Memang kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa," pelan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai memindahkan mukanya didepan muka Hinata, dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, karena baru kali ini Naruto menciumnya, tetapi ia menikmatinya, entah kenapa, hatinya sakit saat itu, ia pun tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Eh, Naruto-kun, besok pagi aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit!" seru Hinata, tersenyum, setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Kamu kan sudah sembuh," kata Naruto dan membelai rambut Hinata, ia berpikir.

'Tidak, besok pagi kamu tidak bisa keluar rumah sakit, Hinata-chan.'

~Tears of the rain~

"Naruto-kun? Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Hinata ketika ia mendengar bunyi pena yang bergesekan dengan kertas.

"Tidak apa, kamu akan tahu nanti," Naruto menahan tangisnya, ini adalah saat terakhir dengannya.

"Hm, dasar, kamu aneh sekali sih akhir-akhir ini, Naruto-kun, kemarin kamu membawakan aku boneka besar, kemarinnya lagi coklat dan bunga mawar, lalu kau membacakan puisi, memang ada apa sih denganmu?" tanya Hinata, penasaran dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Memang tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto, kini ia sudah menyisipkan surat dikantongnya, lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Boleh kok, cuma aneh saja," kata Hinata, ia menggenggam tangan Naruto juga.

"Kalau begitu jangan protes," gurau Naruto, Hinata tersenyum.

"Iya iya, oh dimana Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata, Naruto mengedikkan bahu.

"Tadi dia keluar, mungkin dia membeli minum, tidak apa kan?"

"Oh, tidak apa kok."

'Cklek' Neji memasuki ruangan Hinata beserta Tsunade.

"Hei, Naruto, kamu dipanggil Dokter Tsunade," kata Neji, Naruto melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Hinata.

"Kamu mau kemana? Kenapa kamu dicari oleh Dokter Tsunade?" tanya Hinata beruntut.

"Tidak apa, paling ia ingin memberitahukan kondisimu, aku pergi dulu, Hinata-chan," Naruto mengecup pipi Hinata lembut dan lama, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika Naruto meninggalkannya, ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi.

"Tetapi kamu janji akan kembali?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku janji, tentu saja," Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan sedih.

"Kalau begitu, temui aku nanti," kata Hinata, Naruto tersenyum.

"Tentu," dengan itu, Naruto beranjak pergi, Neji menatap Naruto nanar, Naruto tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Tidak apa, kamu tidak perlu membalas budiku, jaga dia, Neji," Neji mengangguk dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia memeluk Naruto, pelukan persahabatan, pelukan sesama lelaki.

"Oh iya, ini juga ada surat untukku padanya, taruh kamar tidurnya nanti saat ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, aku mohon," pinta Naruto sembari menyerahkan surat yang tadi di kantongnya kepada Neji.

"Iya, terima kasih, Naruto," bisik Neji, setelah itu, Naruto dan Tsunade pergi.

"Kamu serius? Setidaknya masih ada satu kesempatan lagi," kata Tsunade, Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu aku serius!" seru Naruto, saat ia hendak masuk ruangan operasi, disana telah menunggu keluarganya, Kushina, Minato, dan Deidara.

"Sudah waktunya," kata Kushina lesu.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu, Naruto, kamu adikku satu-satunya, maaf kalau aku tidak dapat menjadi kakak yang baik untukmu," kata Deidara, Naruto tersenyum miris dan memeluk Deidara.

"Tidak juga kok, kamu selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukku, Dei-nii."

"Naruto, Kaa-san selalu mendoakanmu dari sini," kata Kushina, ia memeluk Naruto dan Deidara juga.

"Iya, Kaa-san, aku sayang Kaa-san."

"Aku juga, dan pasti akan menjaga Hinata untukmu, Naruto," Naruto tersenyum, Minato memang ayah yang baik, lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudah saatnya, aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san, Tou-san, Dei-nii, baik-baiklah tanpa aku," kata Naruto, Tsunade yang mendengar percakapan mereka terlihat sedih, ia menahan tangisnya.

"Ayo masuk, Namikaze," suruh Tsunade, Naruto mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan operasi, sesaat setelah pintu ditutup, lampu hijau dengan tulisan 'sedang dilakukan' menyala.

~Tears of the rain~

Hinata's POV

Sudah lama sekali, tetapi Naruto-kun tidak datang-datang, ketika aku menanyakan kepada Neji-nii, Neji-nii hanya berkata tidak tahu, aku khawatir.

"Neji-nii, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku, tentu saja, aku kan tidak dapat melihat, bagaimana aku tahu ini jam berapa.

"Ng, jam 7 malam," tuh kan, Naruto-kun tidak datang-datang, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku takut kalau ada apa-apa dengannya.

'Tok tok, cklek' aku mendengar bunyi pintu kamarku diketuk dan dibuka, lalu aku mendengar suara sepatu high heels datang kepadaku.

"Hinata," panggilnya, aku mengerutkan alis.

"Iya?"

"Besok kamu tidak dapat pulang terlebih dulu, kita akan menjalankan operasi," aku tambah khawatir.

"Operasi… apa?" tanyaku.

"Yah, pokoknya besok kamu siap-siap saja," dan setelah itu, sosok itu pergi, terdengar dari suara high heels yang menjauh dan bunyi pintu yang ditutup, aku merasa ada yang ganjil, tapi yah, apa yang dapat di lakukan gadis buta sepertiku? Aku hanya berharap Naruto-kun tidak melanggar janjinya, janji itu di buat untuk di tepati, bukan untuk di ingkari, ya kan?

~Tears of the rain~

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, dan menemukan kegelapan, seperti biasa.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya suara yang berat, oh, itu Neji-nii, aku mengangguk.

"Operasimu akan berjalan 5 menit lagi, kamu harus bersiap," apa yang harus aku siapkan?.

Aku mendengar beberapa orang membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamarku, lalu mereka mendorong ranjangku, lalu aku mendengar bunyi-bunyi mengganggu, alat pacu jantung, aku tidak suka mendengar suaranya, aku yakin aku ada di ruang operasi.

"Operasi akan dimulai, dokter Tsunade," kata suara itu lembut, lalu aku tak dapat mendengar apa-apa karena tiba-tiba saja ada suntikan di tanganku, dan aku tertidur.

~Tears of the rain~

"Kita tinggal membuka perbannya saja," samar-samar aku mendengar suara Dokter Tsunade, lalu aku merasa ada yang mengganjal di mataku, saat aku coba meraba, itu adalah perban.

"Ah, Hinata-nee sudah bangun!" seru suara yang kekanakan itu, Hanabi.

"Oh, ya sudah, kita akan membuka perbannya sekarang," kata Dokter lalu aku memejamkan mataku erat sekali, dan setelah bunyi sesuatu telah tergunting, dan perbanku dilepaskan, aku tetap menutup mataku.

"Buka matamu," perinta Tsunade, lalu perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, TIDAK MUNGKIN! Aku dapat melihat lagi! Sekarang aku menemukan Neji, Hanabi, Dokter Tsunade, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san sedang menatapku.

"A-aku…" aku kehilangan kata-kata! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Hanya air mata saja yang keluar dari mataku, tiba-tiba aku teringat seseorang.

"Naruto-kun, dimana Naruto-kun? Aku perlu memberitahunya tentang kabar ini!" seruku, tetapi raut wajah mereka tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hinata… aku tidak dapat mengatakan ini, tetapi aku harus mengatakannya, Narutolah yang memberikan mata itu kepadamu, Narutolah yang memberikan penglihatan itu kepadamu," kata Neji menjelaskan, TIDAK! TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Lalu sekarang dimana dia?" seruku, aku merasa sangat bersalah, jangan sampai gara-gara aku, Naruto-kun menjadi…

"Dia… meninggal," kata Tou-san, aku panik.

"Mana? Kapan ia dikubur? Kapan ia meninggal?" seruku lagi.

"Ia akan dikubur, Hinata, tadi masih dijalankan upacara pemakamannya, mungkin sekarang sekarang masih di pemakaman," tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku segera pergi dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah ke Neji-nii.

"Cepat! Aku ingin ke sana!" seruku pada Neji, Neji tampak ragu-ragu lalu akhirnya ia mengiyakan permintaanku, sempat aku melihat bahwa hari ini hujan, tampaknya hujan selalu bersamaku dan Naruto saat aku sedih.

~Tears of the rain~

Aku melihatnya… dengan mata Naruto-kun, selama perjalanan aku menangis tiada henti, dadaku serasa sakit sekali, aku merasa seperti hancur, tidak ada artinya aku dapat melihat jika tidak ada Naruto-kun di sampingku.

"Hinata-nee jangan menangis terus, Naruto-nii pasti tidak mau Hinata-nee menangis terus," hibur Hanabi, dalam hati aku menyetujuinya, tetapi tidak bisa! Air mata ini terjatuh begitu saja, aku tidak dapat menghentikannya, tidak dapat menghentikannya ketika hatiku ini terasa perih sekali.

Sampai! Ini adalah kuburan umum Kota Konoha, aku segera turun dari mobil dan berlari ke arah tempat yang masih agak ramai dengan orang-orang, aku mengindahkan hujan yang kini mengguyurku dan rasa sakit pada luka-lukaku yang masih belum sembuh benar, aku lantas menelusup di antara orang-orang yang berkerumun dan aku melihat jasad Naruto, tepat saat ia hendak dikebumikan, tepat saat tanah hampir menutupnya dan pada daerah matanya, ditutup dengan perban.

Kakiku sudah tak kuat menumpu beratku lagi, aku terjatuh, Deidara-nii melihatku dan membantuku berdiri.

"A-aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu kalian lagi, gara-gara aku Naruto-kun meninggal," isakku, air mata ini terus saja mengalir, Deidara menepuk kepalaku.

"Tidak apa, kami sudah tahu, Naruto juga sudah berpesan kepada kami agar tidak memarahimu, sebagai gantinya, kami akan menjagamu, Hinata," Deidara tersenyum lebar kepadaku, tidak, senyum itu, senyum yang mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan mendapati Tante Kushina menangis tetapi ditenangkan oleh Om Minato, dan aku merasa ada orang yang menepuk bahuku, saat aku melihatnya, ada Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-chan!" seruku, aku menghambur padanya dan memeluknya, aku menangis keras sekali saat berada di pelukan Sakura, Sakura menepuk pundakku.

"Tenang, Hinata-chan, tenang," Sakura menenangkanku.

"A-aku… gara-gara aku Naruto-kun…."

"Ssht, tidak apa," Sakura kini memelukku juga, ia tersenyum perih, Sakura juga tampak habis menangis, terlihat dari matanya yang sembab.

Lalu perlahan-lahan aku melihat jasad Naruto yang sudah tertutup oleh tanah dan tertimbun oleh tanah, air mata menetes dari mataku sekali lagi, aku tidak dapat melihat Naruto lagi, aku tidak dapat melihat senyumnya lagi, atau paling tidak mendengar ketawanya saja aku sudah bahagia, padahal jika aku sudah dapat melihat, hal pertama yang ingin kulihat adalah senyum Naruto-kun…. Naruto-kun…..

~Tears of the rain~

Kini aku benar-benar pulang ke rumah, aku memasuki kamarku, aku menatap ke kaca, berantakan sekali aku, lalu aku menatap sesuatu yang aneh dan saat aku mengamati mataku, bukan mata berwarna lavender yang aku dapat, melainkan mata berwarna sapphire, aku dapat melihat laut dan langit berada di dalam mata itu, yang mempunyai mata ini hanya satu, Naruto-kun….

Dadaku terasa sakit lagi, aku terjatuh sembari terduduk, lalu aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan menuju ke kasurku, saat aku menyadari sesuatu, ada kertas! Saat aku buka, aku melihat tulisan tangan yang agak berantakan, tetapi aku tahu tulisan siapa ini.

'**Hinata-chan,**

**Mungkin aku sudah tidak ada ketika kamu membaca surat ini….**

**Ehm… dan mungkin kamu menganggapku bodoh karena memberikan mataku padamu, tapi memang hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, aku tidak ingin kamu bersedih lagi, aku ingin kamu tersenyum ceria seperti dulu lagi..**

**Ng..mungkin kamu pikir aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu Hinata-chan, aku menatap matamu yang terlihat nanar itu setiap kali kamu berada di rumah sakit, aku tahu kamu masih sedih karena kamu tidak dapat melihat ****.**

**Oleh karena itu, aku sekarang memberimu kebebasan untuk melihat, aku memberimu kebebasan untuk hidup, aku memberimu kebebasan untuk membuka lembaran-lembaran kehidupan dengan normal.**

**Mataku akan menjadi matamu, Hinata-chan, mataku akan selalu bersamamu dan kita akan melihat masa depan yang cerah untukmu, Hinata-chan, aku menyukaimu.. tidak, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku.**

**Oh dan satu lagi, mungkin kamu juga tidak menyangka, tapi aku pikir hujan menyatukan kita, karena aku selalu mendapatkan kenangan indah bersamamu saat hujan, apakah kamu percaya? Semenjak itu pula aku juga menyukai hujan, mungkin saat kamu membaca surat ini, langit sedang menangis? Iya kan?**

**With all my love, **

**Namikaze Naruto**

**P.S: aku selalu ingin melihat senyummu dari atas sana, jadi jangan menangis ya? :D, oh iya, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak dapat menepati janjiku, sebenarnya aku juga sedih sekali :'( tapi mau bagaimana lagi ****'**

Jadi ini! Jadi ini yang ia tulis ketika ia terakhir kali menemuiku, aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku untuk tidak mengalir, Naruto-kun… kamu bodoh! Aku tidak dapat hidup tanpamu, meskipun aku buta, tetapi hidupku lengkap karenamu, dan kamu mendonorkan mata ini dan membiarkan jiwamu melayang di saat aku membutuhkanmu, tapi kamu benar soal hujan itu, aku juga berpikir begitu, dan iya, sekarang sedang hujan, kau tahu dari tetesan-tetesan yang membasahi jendela kamarku, dan aku sangat kecewa karena kamu tidak dapat menepati janji yang kau berikan padaku, dadaku terasa sesak.

"Naruto-kun," gumamku sebelum aku tertidur dalam buaian kasur, mungkin aku butuh istirahat sekarang untuk menenangkan hatiku yang terluka dan…. hancur, tapi setelah ini aku akan mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi, tanpamu, Naruto-kun, dan… aku juga mencintaimu.

END OF HINATA'S POV

**~OWARI~**

**A/N: **gimana gimana gimana? Angst gak? Hehe aku sudah benar-benar buntu ide saat ini dan fic ini kuselesaikan secepatnya! Jadi agak amburadul gini, tapi gak papa deh….. :D kalau kalian yang baca bisa nangis ya syukurlah, hohoho *plak* ini adalah fic angst keduakuhh

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


End file.
